Boom Clap
(DLC) |artist = |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = January 20, 2015 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 101 |kcal = 18.8 |dura = 2:49 |nowc = BoomClapDLC |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://instagram.com/p/y7GbCZACtN/ |perf = Céline Baron }}"Boom Clap" by is featured on as a downloadable track. It also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has turquoise hair tied back. She wears a purple V-neck croptop bearing the phrase "BOOM" with melting letters and rainbow ombre. She also has a holographic skirt on, maroon leggings, high white socks with purple stripes, and teal booties. Background The background starts off with a colorful drawing of a heart and then moves on to a background featuring a pink ribbon with blue leaves on the side that says the word "Clap" on it. It zooms in to reveal a blue background with a yellow moon, along with red clouds, the word "Moon", and a star hanging from the moon. It then zooms in on the cloud which reveals a red background with a light blue bone with a multi-colored word "Bones". It then zooms in on the "B" to reveal a yellow background with light blue lips, that have yellow leaves and roses grow from it, along with a multi-circled circle in the background. It zooms in on the lips to reveal a light blue background with another circle and a rose that has leaves growing from each side and yellow paint dripping from the top of the rose. For the chorus, it zooms in on the paint to reveal a yellow background with a multi-colored human heart and flashing streams of color. During the chorus, it zooms in on different colors individually, to reveal the same. After the chorus and at the start of the near-end, it shows a black background with a human heart outlined in red that splits apart and bursts out stars. Near the end of the song, the red outlined heart splits again, and the stars that are released splatter around the screen. The song finishes with the backgrounds from the start of the song going back in reverse and finishing off with the splitting heart. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bump your arms together. Boomclapdlc gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Boomclapgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Valentine Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Charli XCX in the series. *"Sunbathing on the moon" is misinterpreted as "Sunbathing under moon", and "Under your influence" is misspelled as "Under y'ou're '''influence" *In an interview with the YouTuber , Charli XCX revealed that she designed the dancer s outfit and routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH1KyBXTht8 *One of the Just Dance Minutes videos features the Behind The Scenes of recording this choreography. *A sticker of the song's moon and stars can be unlocked on by dancing to ''God Is A Woman (Goddess Version) three times. Gallery Game Files Boomclapdlc cover generic.png|''Boom Clap'' Boomclapdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach BoomClapDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach boomclapdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Boomclapdlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Boomclapdlc map bkg.png| map background boomclapdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Original) boomclapdlc cover@2x updated.jpg| cover (Updated) Boomclapdlc cover 1024.png| cover boomclapdlc ava.png|Avatar on and later games boomclapdlc golden ava.png|Golden avatar boomclapdlc diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar boomclapdlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Boomclapdlc jd2015 menu.png|''Boom Clap'' on the menu Boomclapdlc jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Boomclapdlc jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Boomclapdlc jd2016 menu.png|''Boom Clap'' on the menu Boomclapdlc jd2016 load.png| loading screen Boomclapdlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Boomclapdlc jdnow_menu_old.png|''Boom Clap'' on the (outdated) menu Boomclapdlc_jdnow_score_old.png| (outdated) score screen Boomclapdlc_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Boom Clap'' on the (updated) menu Boomclapdlc jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| (updated) loading screen Boomclapdlc_jdnow_score_new.png| (updated) score screen Boomclapdlc jd2017 menu.png|''Boom Clap'' on the menu Boomclapdlc jd2017 load.png| loading screen Boomclapdlc jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Controller) boomclapdlc jd2018 menu.png|''Boom Clap'' on the menu boomclapdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen boomclapdlc jd2018 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Boomclapdlc jd2019 menu.png|''Boom Clap'' on the menu Boomclapdlc jd2019 load.png| loading screen Boomclapdlc jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Promotional Images Boomclap jd2015 promogameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Boomclap jd2015 promogameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 JD2015 COACH BOOM CLAP A4.png|Promotional coach BoomClap facebook.jpg Behind the Scenes B0qOfuMIgAEXF4H.jpg-large.jpeg|Concept art BCBTS.png|Behind the scenes Boom clap bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 Others Boomclap proof 1.png|Charli XCX confirming the song in the gamehttps://twitter.com/charli_xcx/status/525369250241052672 Boomclap proof 2.png|@justdancegame confirming the dancerhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/525388983929274368/photo/1 Boom clap thumbnail.jpeg|Official preview thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video The Fault In Our Stars I Charli XCX - Boom Clap I Official Video Teasers Boom Clap - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom Clap - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2015 - Boom Clap Boom Clap - Just Dance Now Boom Clap - Charli XCX - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 unlimited Boom Clap 5 stars Boom Clap - Just Dance 2018 Boom Clap - Just Dance 2019 Behind The Scenes Just Dance Minute - Behind-the-Scenes of "Boom Clap" Promotional Content Boom Clap - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation de:Boom Clap es:Boom Clap tl:Boom Clap zh:Boom Clap Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Charli XCX Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Baron